


Darkness Rises

by Jeneral2885



Series: Jessika Pava & Poe Dameron, Jess & Rey, BB-8 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interrogation, Other, Sexual Assault, Star Destroyer, TIE Bomber, TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, Torture, X-Wing, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava is shot down during a battle and captured by the First Order. Rey wishes to rescue her, much against Luke Skywalker's  view, knowing that it is a trap set for the young Jedi. As Rey once again confronts Kylo Ren, will she suffer the same fate as Luke did during the showdown in Bespin? Why has the First Order suddenly massed such a large starfleet?</p><p>Sequel to my story, "Dress, Dinner and Dance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dress, Dinner and Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654017) by [Jeneral2885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885). 



_This is a sequel to my story, “Dress, Dinner and Dance” and the second story in my series which naturally means it will be a trilogy. I’m bringing back most characters there, most definitely Jessika, Rey, Poe, Finn (boo haha) and the usual jin-gang of OT and ST characters, as well some of my own creations (You have to view. The title reveals the obvious and well, I can’t think of a catchy name like “The Empire Strikes Back”. Anyway, onto the story!_

 

**Dagaraan System**

 

Lieutenant Commander Jessika Pava, Blue Three, was a very unhappy girl. Unhappy not because of she was sent on another space battle which she relished, unhappy not because it was just barely a day after her birthday, but unhappy because she was facing a far greater number of First Order fighters, interceptors, and Star Destroyers than she could ever imagine.

 

“Hey Boss, someone starting to pro-create too much recently?” Jess called jokingly to Poe Dameron. Both of them had moved from ‘boyfriend-girlfriend status’ to just great friends’ status, but still shared much in common.

 

“Well Lieutenant Comm…Jess, maybe, but our job is to conduct ‘population control”, Poe replied.

 

“You mean like this?” Jess asked, flipping her T-70 X-wing fighter in a figure of eight, blasting one TIE/sf space superiority fighter and one TIE/fo space superiority fighter to pieces.

 

“That’s the way,” Poe smiled as he himself fired at several incoming TIEs. “Watch it, you got one on your tail.”

 

“Oh you won’t catch me,” Jess muttered and threw her fighter into a spin but the TIE fighter followed suit, firing rapidly but just missing her. “Can someone please, get rid of…” The TIE suddenly exploded behind her. “Got it, you owe me one, Pava,” Niv Lek radioed. “

 

“Thanks Niv, maybe a drink ok?”

 

“No, a TIE…”

 

“Cut the chatter, tactical message coming in,” Poe interjected. “Black Leader, Blue Squadron, Rear Admiral Guich radioed from the Nebulon-B escort frigate _Daring_. “Stiletto Squadron and Gold Squadron are starting their attack run on those Star Destroyers. Provide cover as they do so.”

 

“Roger, alright let’s…holy shit!” Poe shifted from formality to expletives as another dark-coloured Star Destroyer entered the system from hyperspace. “It’s the _Finalizer_!”

 

“Fighters coming in!” Someone else radioed. These weren’t the First Order TIE fighters they had encountered over the past few years but sleek brand upgraded TIE Interceptors. “Shit, that one nearly collided into me!” Blue Leader yelled.

 

“Black Leader, looks like they are former a barrier between us and those Imperial-class Star Destroyers,” General Calrissian radioed from the main Mon Calamari Star Cruiser Fearless. “Squadrons, tighten up instead form a defensive cover.”

 

“Use plan Beta Two,” Captain Wedge Antilles suggested from his A-Wing. The Resistance fighters soon formed a defensive cover, but the First Order fighters just kept coming in. “Three of them, closing in at 85 degrees,” Poe warned.

 

“Got one in my sights, stay there, stay there, goodbye!” Jess blasted it, but it only lost one of its panels. The TIE interceptor flew unsteadily for a while before crashing into a TIE Bomber. “Ok, two for the price of one.”

 

“Watch it, there’s one directly on your six!” Ello Asty cried. Jess immediately spun her fighter in the same spin earlier but she again couldn’t shake this enemy. “Hey, Blue squadron, anyone, help me get rid of this rodent? Poe? Anyone?” Poe turned his X-Wing around, but more Fighters and Interceptors blocked his path. “Get off my tail you rat!” Jess cried, twisting her craft and even manoeuvring through the belly on the Resistance starships. Finally, in a clear, Jess tried to turn her star fighter around but a blast shook it.

 

“Damn it! BB-10 can you fix that stabiliser on the port side,” She called out to her Astromech droid. The droid whistled an affirmative and extended an arm, only to find itself a metre short. It then disconnected its body from the coupling and inched it way down the X-Wing but another blast from that Interceptor blew the droid to pieces.

 

“BB-10!!!” Jess cried in disbelief and anger. “You pest, I’ll get you for…” Before Jess could finish her line, another shot, struck her engines, pushing her craft all the way down the nearby planet. “Mayday, Maday...” She yelled as she plummeted to the surface.

 

**Ancient Jedi Temples**

**Ahch-To**

**The same time**

 

“No, you swing from your four o’clock position upwards,” Luke Skywalker corrected. “Let’s try that again.” Rey shifted her legs in position then swung the stun rod against his. “That’s better, let’s continue.” Luke launched a series of Form V attacks and Rey countered with her version of that same lightsaber combat stance when suddenly a wave of energy struck her and she fell on to the damp grass.

 

“What…you felt something from the Force,” Luke felt it as well.

 

“Jess…you’re hit,” Rey look suddenly had a distraught look on her face. “No…”

 

“Jess… you’re friend from the Resistance base. She’s crashed.”

 

**Dagaraan Planet**

 

“Ow…” Jess rubbed her helmet. Some safety device this is, she thought. Blinking her eyes, she remembered what just happened. Crashed, “Hello, it’s Blue Three, I’m down, any one there? Anyone?” She called out then saw that the X-Wing’s panel was no longer lit. It was to no avail even as flipped the restart switch. All Starfighter pilots were issued emergency beacons and radios so Jess tried those but only received static reply. Maybe someone just isn’t listening or…or I couldn’t be jammed. She then flipped the canopy access switch but that too was spoilt. Freakin’ hell, with all her might, she pushed open the canopy. Outside, the air was eerily orange but she could still breathe. The junior commander shifted over to the astromech coupling but her BB unit was definite no there. Ï’ll get you guys for this, Rey promised herself silently. “Hey, over there,” she heard a nasal voice and quickly scampered down to the side. Stormtroopers, Rey extracted her survival blaster. There were three of them several metres ahead and she exchanged fire with them, striking two of them before ducking under her X-Wing. You won’t get me so easily, she thought but turning around, she came face to face with two more of them. “Drop that blaster, Resistance scum,” the senior one ordered.

 

“In your dreams!!!” Jess cried, charging against two of them with all her might. They quickly fell in surprise but as Jess shifted her arm to blast them, a shot struck her and she collapsed unconscious to the ground. “Get up you two,” the Stormtrooper Sergeant ordered his men. “And report to Captain Phasma, we’ve got one.”

 

    

**Ahch-To**

**The Same Time**

 

“Jess!!!” Rey screamed, sweating profusely all over.

 

To Be Continued.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank for the reviews especially on fanfiction.net. It’s heavy ‘T’ material (FanFiction rating) here but almost shift to ‘M’ but not exactly ‘M’. So if you are underaged, not enjoying suggested assault on females, torture of various kinds (mostly Star Wars style though), suggested. Be warned!_

 

**Above the Dagaraan**

 

X, Y and A-Wings exploded multiple times in succession and several Resistance pilots inadvertently crashed their craft into the cruiser and accompanying frigate. “There’s too many of them!” yelled one pilot, echoing the same line a starfighter pilot did at the Battle of Endor.

 

“This wasn’t like it was in the past,” Lando grimaced, hoping the cruiser would stay together as turbolaser fire protom bombs struck the screen nearby. Bloody hell, and I thought I saw last of battles 30 plus years ago.

 

“Alright, all craft prepare to jump back hyperspace,” Admiral Guich ordered.

 

“But we’re not finished yet!!!” Poe protested. “And Jess…Commander Pava has been shot down! We need to rescue her!”

 

“We’ve noticed Commander Dameron but we’ve no choice,” Guich countered. “Blue Squadron is down by 40% and the others are far worse. We’re go to go when will still have some sort of fleet.”

 

“The Admiral is right, Poe,” Wedge said, shooting down several TIE bombers but swerving sharply as host of TIE interceptors circles him from two quadrants. “We have to live to fighter as a stronger force another day. I’m sure Pava will be alright.”

 

Poe wanted to further protest but Guich had already issued the withdrawal order. The remaining Starfighters and Resistance ships formed up and jumped into hyperspace. Jess, Poe thought, hang in down there, I’ll be back for you…

 

**Star Destroyer Finalizer**

 

“Excellent work, Rear Admiral Darkar,” General Hux congratulated him. “You’re attack strategy worked.”

 

“Thank you sir and thank you for giving me those enhanced cl…” Hux smacked his cheek.

 

“Darkar, you know better speak about that on and open bridge,” Hux turn from elation to anger. “Now, prepare your post-action report, or Snoke won’t sign your promotion papers.” The young admiral nodded and move off, not wanting to lose his stars.

 

As Hux moved down the command walkway a nearby officer signalled. “Sir, our ground troops have captured a crashed Resistance pilot.”

 

“Hmm, let’s see ah, a Lieutenant Commander,” Hux identified the rank.

 

“ID tags says she’s Pava, Jessika,” the Stormtrooper leader read out.

 

“Do we need more POWs?” Captain Phasma said, standing . “Our mission is to destroy, not keep scums and keep them alive.”

“You found someone?” The now hissing and super sinister voice of Kylo Ren said. The Dark Jedi had added a digital voice modifier to his helmet, so that his voice sounded like a mix between Darth Vader’s and Emperor Palpatine’s voice.

 

“Yes Mister Ren,” Hux replied, enhancing the holo-image. Kylo Ren wasn’t yet a Dark Lord.

 

“Ah, Starfighter pilot. Bring her up here.”

 

“Respectfully, sir,” Phasma tried to reason, “it’s…she’s just a single pilot. She’s not a high-ranking Resistanc..argggh…” Phasma tried to reach for her helmet but Ren had not just Force-choked her but numbed all her muscles.

 

“Never question me, ever, Captain,” The young evil Jedi said, pushing the key Stormtrooper against a nearby panel. “Get your men to lock her into the interrogation chair or you’ll be Private Phasma by the end of the day.”

 

**Resistance Headquarters**

**Unknown Star System**

 

“I still can’t figure out how they were able to deploy that many TIEs from just that small number of Star Destroyers and even then from the Finalizer,” Major Taslin Brance, head of Intelligence, protested.

 

“Well somehow they did,” Lando argued.

 

“And literally blew a whole in our best starfighters and ships,” Wedge added.

 

“And shot down Jess,” Poe mumbled, his eyes looking somewhere else.

 

“Whatever happened, we’re on core defensive now. We need to re-deploy so we can spot uncharted vessels faster than before. All that is needed is one ship and our hideout will be discovered.”

 

“I agree…” Leia said but just that some Ensign rushed in and handed her a data pad. “Too late, there was a tracking device discovered one of the Y-Wings in the battle. Our technicians disabled it but it was transmitting long enough. We better start the evacuation.”

 

**The Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**Interrogation Room**

 

Jess felt an intense pain throbbing pain in her head but ten seconds later, it subsided. Her eyes were cloudy but as she shifted her arms to rub them, she felt strong resistance. I’m restrained, she guessed, and confirmed that as she managed to blink her eyes and regain her eyesight. What happened….I was shot down, I shot some Stormtroopers, and now I’m bound to an interrogation chair. Who..oh yes Poe, Poe told me about his terrible experience being interrogated by that ass Kylo Ren. Well now, here I am… “Hey, the pretty one is awake now,” Jess heard a Stormtrooper’s voice say. “What do you think her cup size is?” She heard another asked. Cup Size? My b… As she saw the glove hand come into view, she lifted what free part of her body she had and struck the arm.

 

“Whoa, girlie, easy now. You’re alone and we wanna to have fun.” Another hand reached out but just as she was about to lift herself to swat away the hand, a blast shot out and the Stormtrooper crumbled to the ground. “Cretin,” Jess heard a new voice yell. “You, you get you comrade out of here and into the guard duty section. Now, before I reduce your rations and pay.” Jess heard the conscious Stormtrooper pick up the stunned Stormtrooper and scamper away.

 

“Now, Lieutenant Commander Jessika Pava,” Captain Phasma hissed, “you’re really alone. I suppose you have heard about the device you are restrained to no? I’ll make it easy for you, young girl, you tell us all you know about the Resistance plans, I won’t start up any of the torture devices.” Jess fell silent, remembering here survival and resisting training. “Oh please, at least start with your birth date and home planet. That’s in your what, Galaxy Code right? You so-called freedom fighters adhere to that right? It’s not say much Pava.” Jess still felt silent. “Ok, you want to play tough?” Phasma reached for a set of buttons and Jess braced herself…

 

The door hissed open and the masked figure yelled, “What did I say you were to do Phasma?”

 

“I was about to get information from the prisoner,” Phasma replied coolly.

 

“You were only to ready her for interrogation,” the hooded figure replied.

 

“But…”

 

“Get out of here, Phasma,” she was Force-shifted to the hatch. “And stay out.”

 

Kylo Ren swiftly shifted over to the chair. “I never liked using these devices,” he hissed and ensured the electroshock switches were off. “The Force will help be extract every last drop of information from you.”

 

**Ancient Jedi Temples**

**Ahch-To**

**The same time**

 

“Jess!!!” Rey screamed again. She had completely stopped all her training and her mind was focused on her friend.

 

“Rey, please,” Luke started.

 

“Master Luke, my friend is in danger, the Force is telling me so,” Rey started to sweat profusely.

 

“Jess,” Luke called again, “you don’t know that. The future is cloudy.”

 

“But Master Luke,” Rey pleaded, her clothes really soaked with perspiration. “She’s being…she’s about to be tortured!!!”

To be Contined.           


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to those who reviewed, and please do add more reviews!!!_

 

**Aboard the Finalizer**

**Interrogation Room**

 

Kylo Ren raised his right arm and initiate a Force Torture. Jess shook violently against the restraints as the Dark Side torture make her muscles vibrate rapidly. Within minutes, she was groaning in agony. As she jerked again, he spied something on Jess’ neck. “Ah, what do have here?” He yanked the pendant off, creating a dark abrasion on her neck. “X-Wing shape,” he immediately identified it. “You didn’t make it,” Kylo guess correctly. “Who did?” Jess only glared at him and summoning all her saliva, she spat at him but the Dark Jedi caught it in mid-air and flung it back, the gooey liquid sliding down her face. “Who?” He repeated himself only to receive the same glare. Ren cackled and raised his hand.

 

**Ancient Jedi Temples**

**Ahch-To**

 

“Jess!!! No!!! No, no, stop it!!!” Rey fell again on the ground, only to be saved by Luke’s Force-led catch or else she would have sprained her ankle. “Please…” Luke quickly guided the girl to a nearby chair and got her a drink. “No!!!” Jess continued to scream, nearly choking on the drink.

 

**Aboard the Finalizer**

**Interrogation Room**

 

Jess was burning again internally as Kylo’s Dark Force torture tried to search her mind regarding the pendant. _Tell me_ , Kylo’s voices boomed through her head but Jess resisted with all her might. Even though she threw back blank pictures or even swear words that her mother would slap her when she said it, the Dark Force waves were constantly battered her brain. “Ah…I see the BB unit…then you in your flight suit…no you talking about a dress…an evening gown…ah that rogue kidnapper I sent for…Rey…Rey made the pendant for you!!!” With an elated cry, he exited the room.

 

**Aboard the Finalizer**

**Kylo Ren’s personal communications chamber**

“My Master,” Kylo kneeled down as the holographic image of Snoke.

 

“Do you you want time it is?” Thundered the Dark Lord.

 

“Many apologies my master, but we have a possible break through. We have captured a Starfighter pilot who has a strong relationship with that Jedi girl.”

 

“Your point?”

 

“I was thinking of using this pilot as a bait, to lure out that Rey and possibly even Skywalke himself,” Ren declared.

 

“You are copying a trick Vader used to seek out young Skywalker,” Snoke remembered.

 

“Yes Master.”

 

“How sure are you this copycat plan will be as ‘successful’ as Vader made it?” Snoke knew how Vader failed to turn Luke the first try.

 

“It will be Master. With the newly increased number of TIEs fighterpilots and Stormtroopers, it will bring out this Jedi and help crush the remaining Resistance.”

 

“You have a strong confidence Leader of the Knights of Ren. Proceed,” Kylo was about to turn away, “But, the Jedi girl must not be harmed. Nor will you allow her friend to die. Dismissed.”

 

**Resistance Headquarters**

**Unknown Star System**

 

“No, no, limit the number of Starfighters escorting each transport,” Grand Admiral Ackbar corrected his personal staff officer. “And ensure that the Y-Wings take off first; their the slowest.” Just then Poe Dameron ran by.

 

“Commander, where the hell have you been? You should be doing the supervision.”

 

“I was in operations,” Poe half-lied. “Sir, can I ask you something?”

 

“Make it quick.”

 

“Sir, about Lieutenant Commander Pava…”

 

“I know you want to rescue her Dameron, but this isn’t the time.”

 

“But sir…”

 

“Supervise the evacuation Commander. That’s an order!” Saluting, Poe did so but as he shouted out orders in Basic and other languages he noticed a familiar face amongst the rushing personnel.

 

“Finn!” Poe called out.

 

“Hey buddy!” The former Stormtrooper ran over and gave the Starfighter leader a deep hug.

“How ya been!”

 

“Better. Say have you heard…”

 

“Yeah, Jessika was shot down right?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Must be real terrible to hear your girlfriend captured. First your friend Snap now Jess…”

 

“She’s not really my girlfriend…say I was wondering if you have time, once this evacuation is complete, to get a group together…”

“Whoa, whoa, I know you want to rescue your gal Poe, but I’m just a lowly Sergeant. Yeah, I’ve led raided into enemy territory but I can’t make decisions myself.” Poe was about to start when someone else called out Finn’s name. “Look Buddy, I’ll try something ok? No guarantees.” As Finn wandered off amongst the crowd, Poe started to form his own plan.

 

**Aboard the Finalizer**

**Interrogation Room**

 

“So, you are indeed close friends with the Scavenger girl,” Kylo Ren hissed, his masked face even closer to the bound captive. Jess tried to regain as much strength as she could to put back another defiant face.

 

“Ah, typical non-answer. Your typical Resistance resisting lesson. How pathetic…” Kylo leaned again towards her. “Ah, your thoughts betray you. Your Jedi friend won’t rescue you, nor will you minute, scattered Resistance.” Shit, Jess thought, I should remember by now he reads my mind.

 

“Oh, you think your Jedi girl is oh so powerful,” Ren continued, probing her distant thoughts. “No one is powerful without the Dark Side.”

 

“It’s you who is pathetic,” Jess finally shouted. She thought of spitting again, then remembered the earlier incident. “You, coming from the Skywalker bloodline, turning away from the very side that brought peace to the galaxy!”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said you are a pathetic piece of….argh!!!” Kylo literally twisted her tongue.  

 

 

  **Ancient Jedi Temples**

**Ahch-To**

 

“Master Luke, I can’t stand it anymore,” Rey cried, constantly drying her continuing sweaty face and limbs. “Something has to be done…Someone has rescue Jess,” she stammered.

 

“Rey, you can’t tell the future. In any case, it is a trap for you.”

 

“Trap? My friend is suffering!”

 

Luke quickly explained what happened in Bespin more than thirty years ago, how Han, Leia and Chewie were tortured by Darth Vader and how Luke cut short his training to try to rescue them.

 

“But Master Luke, Jessika may die!”

 

“Rey,” Luke closed his eyes to draw upon the Force. “You don’t know that; the future isn’t certain. It is, however, a trap to lure you into captivity or your own death.”

 

“Master Luke…” Suddenly, both Jedi Master and apprentice heard a loud boom….

 

To Be Continued.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the (small) reviews. Do add a review please!_

_I’ve always wished for Yoda to speak as a Force Ghost. He appeared in Return of the Jedi, but he didn’t speak then. Hope they add him in in Episdoe VIII._

_Some stuff here is courtesy of starwars [dot] wikia [dot] com_

 

**Ancient Jedi Temples**

**Ahch-To**

 

“Who…” Rey asked then heard a boom voice. “Rey, facing bleak darkness, you will be.”

 

“Who…” Rey repeated herself but Luke gasped, “Master Yoda!!!”

 

“Master Yoda,” Luke fell on his knees for a few seconds. “It’s…you!!!”

 

“Young Skywalker, long time, no talk,” Yoda’s Force Ghost finally came into view, the Grand Jedi Master still dressed in the traditional Jedi robes and holding his Gimer Stick.

 

“This…this is Yoda…Master Yoda?” Rey exclaimed. Then she too knelt down. “I can’t believe it!”

 

“Talked to you before, have I not?” Yoda said. “Ah yes, your Force vision. But now, strong darkness you will face, if you follow your feelings.”

 

“My feelings? Oh…Jess…Master Yoda, she’s in pai…she’s being tortured!” Rey sensed Kylo twisting her friend’s tongue. “Someone…I have to do something!”

 

“Something? Something? Young Skywalker told not about his rash decision to rescue his friends, has he not?”

 

“Yes Master…but she’s in terrible danger, she may die!”

 

“And you might as well. The Dark Side tempts you now. Suffer the fate of Skywalker Senior or this Skywalker offspring, I do not want you to be.”

 

“But Master…” Suddenly, there was another violent rumble and another Force Ghost appeared.

 

**Aboard the Finalizer**

**Interrogation Room**

 

 

“You twist like…like a dancer…for a Hutt,” Jessica said, trying to speak but in slow motion with a sore tongue.

 

“Oh, should I twist you even more?” Kylo sneered.

 

“Why...don’t you…twist your head and break it,” Jess countered, trying to put on a brave face. “You’re trying to be Darth Vader and failing miserably at it.”

 

“Oh? What do you know about Lord Vader?”

 

“I know he sent Storm Troopers to raid my home planet and my brothers were killed by those Death Troopers…” Jess suddenly realised she was given information her survival course told her not to provide. “I know Vader killed Palpatine. He turned back to the light. You are following….argh!!!!” Kylo twisted he tongue again.

 

“Vader wanted to rid the galaxy of scum like you,” Kylo hissed then raising his other hand, he activated the controls of the interrogation chair. “Let’s see how you manage as you get electroshocked to oblivion, you Resistance scum.”

 

**Ancient Jedi Temples**

**Ahch-To**

 

“Obi-Wan!” Luke exclaimed, seeing his first teacher, mentor and guardian. “Hello again!!!”

 

“Jess…no…please….” Rey sensed the electroshock torture starting. “I…sorry Master Obi-Wan?” She knelt again towards the ghostly figure, the renown Jedi Master and former Jedi General.

 

“Rey,” Obi-Wan nodded to the young Jedi. “You have indeed taken first steps, many first steps. And you’ll be taking further large steps.”

 

“Obi-Wan!” Yoda exclaimed, “She will be under great temptation if she goes!”

 

“Master Yoda, it is a trap, but this offspring of Skywalker isn’t a complete Dark Jedi yet. Neither is this Snoke.”

 

“Neither? Palpatine, remember Palpatine. Fooled we were eh? Back then, hundreds of Jedi, full Jedi council, warriors we were, but overconfident no?”

 

“This girl is a huge hope, Master,” Obi-Wan argued. “She is far more advanced Luke was even when he was a child. The Force is extremely strong with her.”

 

“Heh,” Yoda snorted then pointed his stick at his old Padawan. “Same thing Anakin, you said about, eh? Same thing. Even your battle with Anakin, you win not. The Dark Side moulded him, Vader he became.”

 

“But…” Rey interjected, amazed that even two old Jedi warriors could start arguing. “But what about Jess. I know she’s being tortured. I can’t stop these visions. Masters, what will become of her? Master Luke?”

 

Luke closed his eyes for half a minute then answered. “You’re friend is in sharp pain, but your own future is terribly uncertain if you go to rescue her.”

 

“Exactly,” Yoda said, pacing around the two Jedi. “To Luke you listen no? Listen. Easy luring you will be. We lost many Jedi to this Ben and Snoke. To lose you would mean victory and a new Empire.”

 

“I…know Master,” Rey said, but not totally convinced. “But Jess life is lingering. I know I can help her.”

 

“We must go know young Rey. We know you will make your choice, but use the Force wisely, or you will suffer the same consequences Vader and Ren did.”

 

“I understand Master.”

 

“Interfere we will not. But Obi-Wan, wise is he, you must know how strong the Dark Side is. Remember, Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Angers leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Strong you are with the Force. But let the temptation engulf and suffer the same fate, the chosen one, you will.” With that both Force Ghosts disappeared.

 

“Rey,” Luke said, knowing he could not persuade his apprentice to change her mind. “Do you know where to start looking for your friend? It is after all an enormous galaxy.”

 

“I…” She suddenly realised that she didn’t have an answer to that. “I’ll find a way Master. I’ll get the shuttle to drop me off at a random spot and take an erratic path to mask your position.”

 

“Okay and then what?”

 

“Err…” Rey seriously hadn’t thought out anything.

 

Luke shook his head. “You can go Rey. Obi-Wan is right you were in a stronger starting position than I was. But Yoda is right as well; it is a strong, extremely strong Dark Side trap for you. Yoda and Ben cannot be there for you but remember you’re training, use the light-side for your defence, not to start an attack.” Rey nodded and entering a secret code to signal the shuttle she used to travel. A few hours later, she was packed and read to go. “Rey, may the Force be with you.”

 

“And may the Force be with you Master.”

 

As the shuttle disappeared from view, Luke shook his head and walked back to the cave he called home. “And I taught I could control her…” he said out loud.

 

“All Jedi must follow the path laid out for them,” Obi-Wan said without appearing.

 

“But path, good or terrible, we shall see,” Yoda added.

 

To Be Continued  

    

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks, please add more reviews!_

_Note: As you see from the previous chapters, it is full of torture, but I hope I tend to keep it within the ‘T’ guidelines for FanFiction.net although on Archive of Our Own, I place it under ‘M’ for mature. In any case, there’s been lots of fanfiction and fandom about Jessika Pava in a sexual relationship with Poe (yay!) and Rey (boo!) online. And on screen, the character wasn’t even one of the supporting characters. I wonder what Jessica Yu Li Henwick thinks?_

_Note: I know Chewie doesn’t speak English/Basic. But I assume, since Rey knows droid speak, she can understand Chewie’s grunts/language. I place it in English for easy reading._

 

**Onboard the Finalizer**

**Interrogation Room**

 

The first time Jessika Pava received an electric shock was when she was eight. She was trying to pet a goat in a farm when she fell a sting on her arm. “Jess!” Her mother cried, yanking her away. “The fence is active, it is electric! If you want to pet the goats, tell me next time!” From then on, Jess avoid all sorts or fenced areas. The second time she received a shock was when she tried to thinker with an old Rebel T-65B X-Wing Starfighter. She had not only received a shock which knocked her to the ground but got her scolded by the Rebel pilot and grounded by her parents. That episode did convince her to become a Starfighter pilot. But this electric torture was many levels beyond these two shocks. It literally fried her whole body from the outside and inside. “AHHHH!!!” She screamed as the first bout of electricity hit her. “Shit, shit shit, Arghh!” Sixty second later, another buzz came. “Shit, Damn, F***!!!” She screamed, part of her remembering that last word used to get slap from her parts. “Help, Argh!!! Rey!!!!”

 

**Onboard an unmarked Resistance Shuttle**

**Somewhere in the Galaxy**

 

“Jess!!!” Rey suddenly shot up from her bunk, hearing her friend’s cry of help in her mind. “Rey!!!” She heard Jess scream her name again. “Hel…Argh!!”

 

“Jess, oh please, hang on!” Rey cried back, trying to use the Force to send waves of comfort to her friend. “Jess, I’m coming for you, hold on…” then suddenly Rey saw a bleak blackness in her head and couldn’t erase it. Slowly, the picture turned to bright circular dots, then bright dots and then it vanished. “What…” Rey asked, trying to bring back the picture to her mind but it was to no avail. “Rey!!!” She heard Jess scream in her head again, but this time fainter.

 

Bewildered and yet really anxious, Rey entered the cockpit of the shuttle. “Hey,” The pilot greeted her. “Seems like you had a nightmare or something.”

 

“Uh ya,” Rey responded, Jess’ scream still audible in her head but getting softer. “Err, where are we right now?” The pilot showed her the map. “Could you come out of lightspeed but stay away from the nearest planet? I’ll use one of the escape pods to pilot myself to the planet.”

 

“That’s Ord Mantell, a still seedy planet even after the end of the Galactic Civil War and the short New Republic,” the pilot commented. “You sure you want to go there?” Rey nodded. “Ok, prepare yourself.” An hour later, the shuttle burst out of light speed and one of the escape pods shot out, with Rey able to pilot the craft once she was several kilometres away from the shuttle. Rey had tinkered with various spacecraft on Jakku and had managed to fly the legendary Millennium Falcon, but those craft had responsive and working controls. The joystick on this pod had to be shaken several times and simple steering shifted the pod in sharp turns. Woof! Before Rey knew it, the pod had landed on the surface of Ord Mantell. “Bloody Bantha,” Rey cursed, “and I thought getting smacked by racing pods on Jakku was bad.” Luckily, the crash didn’t damage her meagre belongings. Wrapping a shawl across her face to protect her from the dusty environment and to conceal her identity, Rey spotted the nearby spaceport and headed towards it.

 

 _Help me_ , Jess’s voice cried in her head again and Rey stopped. I’m coming Jess, I’m coming, she tried to send a signal to her friend. But where are you held? Again, Rey tried to recollect the picture she saw in her head but just could not form the shape. Suddenly, A huge furry limb grabbed her. “Hey!” she cried and with the help of Force, immediately broke free and reached for her lightsabre until she turned and saw…

 

“Chewbacca?!”

  

**Resistance Starfleet**

**Edge of the Galaxy**

 

“All Starfighters accounted for sir, even the disabled ones,” Poe’s staff officer replied, passing him a data pad. “Engineers are working on them now, pilots are set to rotate between patrol duties and simulator training.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe replied and headed to the staff office to brief Admiral Ackbar, General Leia and the senior staff. After another dreary meeting, Poe exited and found Wedge Antilles in a corridor.

 

“Uh Captain, could I have a quick word you?” Poe brought him into a side room and sealed the hatch.

 

“Something up Poe?”

 

“It’s Commander Pava sir,” Poe blurted out. “I was wondering, now that we’ve safely evacuated, if…”

 

“If we could spare people to find her? Answer is no.”

 

“But sir…”

 

“Ok, something is up with you and Pava. Wait, don’t tell me, I saw you two during the last formal ball. You’re together right?”

 

Poe blushed. “Not exactly sir, but you know we don’t leave any man or woman behind.”

 

“We’ll you know your request has to be approved the General. Ask her.”

 

“She won’t,” Poe replied. “Sir, please…”

 

“Drop the sir, we know each other well. You know, you sound like the General was when she was a Rebel. She took time off to rescue General Solo because she cared for him. But fine, you can start searching for Commander Pava, unofficially. But where do you start? At least General Organa knew where Captain Solo was, where is Pava?”

 

**Near Ord Mantell Spaceport**

 

“Chewbacca!!!” Rey flug her armed around the Wookie. “Oh gosh, I missed you; how are you?”

 

Chewie let out a series of grunts. “ _I’m fine, not the same, but fine. Come with me, it’s not safe out in the open,”_ he replied. Rey followed him into a hole in the surface and through a sewage system until they emerged in what looked like a storehouse.

 

“ _My new hideout_ ,” Chewie grunted, pulling out a box for the young Jedi to sit. “ _Since Han was murdered, damn that Ren guy, I decided to take a break from the Resistance and do Freelance stuff. I’m here in Ord Mantell hoping to liaise with an old buddy I knew from my smuggling days with Han. I thought you were with Luke?_ ”

 

Rey quickly explained what she was after. Chewie gave more grunts. “A friend captured eh? Sounds so like Han in his time. But where do you plan to find her?”

 

To Be Continued.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to those who reviewed._

 

**Main Resistance Headquarters Frigate**

**Edge of the Galaxy**

 

“You want to rescue Pava, Poe, you got to start finding her location,” Wedge repeated himself then moved away, leaving the young Commander by himself. Damn, Wedge is right, you got to first locate her. But how? We’re the Resistance, not some galaxy search group. As Poe intensely pondered over this, he found himself in the droid quarters of the ship and a familiar whistle broke his thoughts. “Hiya, BB-8,” he greeted his astromech droid.

 

“JessWwwwrrzz?” The droid whistled.

 

“Yes, you’re reading my mind. I’m searching for Jessika.”

 

“Yowwwllvezss,” BB-8 continued.

 

“Uh, move away from here?” Poe guided the droid away from the other droids then started lecturing him. “Sssh, can you not say that out loud? Jess isn’t my girlfriend but yes I’m really concerned for her.”

 

“Yowwwllvezss,” the droid repeated with a defiant tone and then rattled off something. “BB, can you not…” Then Poe realised it was no use arguing with his droid. BB-8 knew everything about Poe besides his combat skills. This droid was his shadow.

 

“Ok, ok, since you’re here, you could help me find her. You have access to the Resistance intelligence database right?” BB-8 nodded its head. “Can you plug in and do a search for First Order movements and any mention of Jessika?” BB-8 suddenly paused then whistled a cautious string of beeps. “Yes, I know this is going beyond the regulations and you could be in trouble. So could I but this could be the only way to find and save Jess.”

 

**Somewhere in Ord Mantell**

**The same time**

 

Chewie let out a series of grunts, repeating his query about Jessika’s location. “You’re right, Chewbacca, I don’t know where she is. I had a vision of a dark triangle with some spots of light in it but it’s too vague to decipher,” Rey commented.

 

 _Call me Chewie, every human does, especially friends_ , Chewie replied. This Jedi vision of yours, can you describe it bit by bit?

 

Rey did so again, but that wasn’t much help so Chewie suggested she draw it out. Having tinkered more with machines that art work on Jakku, Rey did a horrible artwork of the vision she saw, causing Chewie to emit howls of laughter. “Ok, ok, it’s still no help. But we need to find Jess; I can hear her screams in my head.” Chewie acknowledged that but said that he can some Dejarik game at the nearby spaceport. _Why don’t you rest here in my sanctuary and try to figure out the vision?_ Chewie suggested. “No, I don’t wanna be alone,” Rey argued. _Ok, but people would recognise you instantly. Here, this may help_ , Chewie undid the latches of a box and produced something.

 

“That’s a body armour,” Rey started. “Wait, isn’t that Mandalorian armour? It looks…it looks like…”

 

 _No, it’s not Boba Fett’s but it’s close_ , Chewie replied. If it was Bobba’s, it would stink of the

Sarlacc, people would run a mile if they saw Bobba and any way, I wouldn’t have kept this. Go ahead, try it.

 

**Main Resistance Headquarters Frigate**

**Main Database**

**Edge of the Galaxy**

**A short while later**

 

“Cdbbbbzzzzb,” BB-8 whistled as his arm twirled around the droid-to-computer port.

 

“Code? It’s coded?” BB-8 repeated his statement.

 

“Ok so who has security clearance?” BB-8 whistled a couple of name then Poe’s eyes widen when he heard a name. “C-3PO? They gave that protocol droid such high-level security clearance?”

 

“Ywwzwnnmba?” BB-8 asked.

 

“Well no of course not, he would refuse it straight away. You sure there aren’t any one else with that level of clearance?” Just as Poe asked, an Ensign popped in a requested in presence elsewhere. “I’ll be back soon BB,” He told his droid. “Just wait.”

 

“Iwwwilltrzzz,” The droid replied, but Poe didn’t catch the scheme the BB unit was planning.

 

**Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**Just outside the interrogation room**

**The same time**

 

Although the door was blaster-proof, Jessika’s screams could still be heard just outside, where a Stormtrooper stood guarding the door. A minute later, his relief arrived just as Jessika emitted another cry.

 

“Hey, thanks, I was just getting bored over here,” the guard said.

 

“Well, lucky you, the chow’s just fresh if you hurry. Anything up?” His replacement asked.

 

“Nah, just a gal screaming her head off inside. I heard she insulted that Dark Jedi Ren. No wonder he’s making her suffer.”

 

“’ Kay, thanks. Hope the girl doesn’t die from the shocks. Would be useful at main bunks ya’ know?”

 

“You live your life between your legs man,” the first Stormtrooper said, headed off to the chow line.

 

**Ord Mantell Spaceport**

**The same time**

And I thought Niima Outpost was a busy place, Rey thought as she entered the spaceport. The cantina area of the spaceport was filled with humans and creatures of all kinds. Many of them were at the bar area, yelled at the bartender and staff for various cocktails and liqueurs. Others were at the slot machines attaches to the circular wall, the handles being yanked every few minutes and gamblers shouting joyfully or moaning. In the centre of the room were several tables there were set for Dejarik gamers.

 

“Ah, Chewbacca,” greeted a three eyed alien who slapped the Wookie on his back. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

 

 _Bug off Bastian_ , Chewie swatted the creature’s hand away. _You know I’m here to beat you_.

 

“Really Chewbacca? Luck hasn’t been on your side I hear. First you lose your companion Han Solo then…” Chewie grabbed the creature by his throat and yelled a series of curses.

 

“O..kay,” Bastian choked. “Sorry…ca…n we play?” Soon enough Wookie and alien were set with a Bothan empire taking score. Rey stood a distance away and watched her first Dejarik game. Although she had heard about the game from vistors to Jakku, she had never actually seen it so she was fascinated as the two players battled it out with the various pieces-- e Mantellian Savrip, Grimtaash the Molator, Ghhhk, Houjix, Ng'ok, Kintan strider, K'lor'slug, and the M'onnok By the end of the first round, the opponent Bastian was leading, having knocked out some core pieces from Chewie’s side. Suddenly, Chewie moved a creature, knocking out three of Bastian’s pieces.

 

“Hey, that’s not possible!!!” Bastian yelled, then turned to judge. “Disqualify him!”

 

“No, the Wookie made a controversial but still legal move. He’s the winner.”

 

“Winner?! What?!” But the Judge had moved away and Chewie started howling with laughter. “Just you wait Chewbacca, I’ll tell the First Order you’re here. They would gladly…argh!!!” Chewie grabbed Bastian by his neck again and dragged him outside.

_What? You’re working for the First Order! Tell me what you know!_ Chewie screamed at the creature.

 

To Be Continued.   


	7. Chapter 7

Do add reviews please!

 

_Again, I turn Chewie’s growling into proper words, in italics._

_Warning: Slight sexual assault scene here._

 

**Outside Ord Mantell Spaceport**

 

 _Tell me what you know about the First Order!_ , Chewie growled, squeezing the back of-  Bastian’s neck as he lifted him kin the air.

 

“Hey, what the heck, put me down, hel…” Bastian’s cries were cut off as Chewie other furry hand clamped down hard over his jaw. _Pipe down and tell me what you know_ , Chewie growled, pushing the creature against the nearby wall.

 

“I don’t…know anything! Lemme go or the authorities will come after…” Chewie pushed him again against the wall, saying Bastian’s eyes’ said something else. Bastian protested once again until Chewie relaxed his grip then growled: I’ll give you back part of the winnings if you tell me about the latest First Order activities.

 

“Hey, first loosen your grip,” Bastian pleaded and then began. “Ok, ok, all I know is they got a cute female pilot under interrogation in their flagship. Rumour is she deepest shit now having insulted Kylo Ren. Not sure how long she’ll last under First Order interrogation devices, hah..ow!” Chewie slapped him on his cheek. “Now, you promised me the money…” Chewie barked a swear word at him then tossed him a portion of the winning credits.

 

“Hey Chewbacca,” Bastian taunted. “So you go that. How about this: The First Order is planning an attack again your weak Resistance friends. Tell them it’s bad luck as the First Order has a trick up their sleeve. See you, if you still live.” With that, he gave a creepy laugh and left.

 

“So that’s what my Force vision was all about,” Rey quipped, joining up with Chewie. “I should have guessed that triangular part was the back of the Star Destroyer Finalizer. Trouble is, where can I find it?”

 

 _Don’t worry, I know a cargo corporation that does logistics shipment to the First Order. I don’t know exactly which ship goes out to the Finalizer, that you have to find out yourself._ Chewie then described the way to the docking bay where that corporation was based. Chewie gave Rey a huge hug and told her to take care of herself. “Where are you going?” She asked.

 

 _I’ve gotta warn Leia and Resistance about the attack_ , Chewie growl then left.

 

**Aboard the Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**Corridor**

**Sometime later**

 

“I told you I wanted an extra battalion in Anoat, not around Bespin,” growled General Hux to Captain Phasma. “The raid in Anoat is the main target and Bespin is diversion.”

 

“But Plan Beta said to Anoat,” Phasma protested, attempting to bring out a data pad.

 

“That was that plan; Ren and I agreed to an updated version. Didn’t you receive it? Well get on with the change.” Just as Phasma got up, Hux added, “And make sure your new special troopers are properly trained. The first batch didn’t perform that well. Make sure no one defects like that traitor FN-2187.”

 

Shit, crap, Hutt crap, Phasma swore silently as she entered her own private quarters and removed her helmet. She gulped down a good portion of a bottle of water then splashed on her head. Damnit, she cursed, ever since that battle, no, that failure at Starkiller Base, Hux and that boy kind Kylo had been breathing down her neck. I’m only a soldier, and just human. How the heck do I get out of this pressure pot before it cooks me thorough?

 

**Main Resistance Cruiser**

**Edge of the Galaxy**

 

“...And there’s the final translation sir,” C-3PO said, handing over a data pad to a Lieutenant Colonel. The officer, looked at the pad, nodded and left. Can’t he even say ‘thank you’? Threepio thought. I may be just a protocol dorid, but that doesn’t mean I do chores and duties without any gratitude. Oh how I miss the Rebellion or even the pre-Rebellions days…

 

“Bweeedwoop!”

 

“Oh hello, BB-8,” Threepio found the circular astromech at his feet. “You do have to watch yourself; I could have knocked you over or I could have fallen over. I don’t want to be thrown into the repair shop…”

 

“Bweeddoo, beetwoop…” BB-8 interrupted his reverie with a sharp demand.

 

“You want what? I can’t give you access to the main intelligence network. That’s classified. It’s above your level of clearance. Even I need special access from the General, Princess Leia before I can open that…” BB-8 interrupted the droid again which another sharp string of its computerised language. “What? I did perform that duty on Coruscant properly! Colonel Derlin did not ask me to…ow!” BB-8 fired and electric bolt against Threepio’s leg. “What’s that for?! I did…ow! Are you black mailing me?!” BB-8’s electro-optical sensor grew a dark red and raised his arch welder torch again.

 

“Stop that!” Threepio protested then turned to the nearby console. “This better not get me shut down for good….”

 

**Interrogation Room**

**Star Destroyer Finalizer**

**Sometime later**

“Ahhhhrgh!!!” Jessika Pava screamed for the umpteenth time as the wave of electric ran through her whole body. Ever jolt pushed her limbs hard against her restraints, but somehow they would not give way. As Jess waited for the next wave, she tried to recite all the poems she learnt in school to calm herself, but always miss a word or a line.

 

Suddenly, the door panel opened and she tensed up. That asshole Ren is back again, she thought, but she was mistaken and quite surprised to see a Stormtrooper appear in view.

 

“Heya babe,” Jess was even more surprised to hear the Stormtrooper speak in such a colloquial manner. “How’s the ‘buzzing’ going?” Jess wanted to point her fingers at him when the next bolt came. “Arghh…F***!!!” She swore.

 

“Oh, cutie, you wanna do it?” The Stormtrooper asked then Jess eyes widened as he removed his helmet to reveal a young dark-skinned face underneath.

 

“Screw you,” Jess tried to spit but her throat was parched from all the yelling. The unmasked trooper moved swiftly and planted a sickly wet lip against Jess’ lips. “Y….mmmm…”he clamped his left glove hand over her mouth. His other hand moved to shut down the electrical system and started to caressed Jess’s wrists and body. “Sssh, baby, it’s just you and me for the next few minutes…” As the Stormtrooper abused the Starfighter pilot, Jess suddenly found one of her arms free. He must have…she quickly shifted her free arm to touch his face and the trooper groaned with escasty until Jess used her remaining strength and pushed his eyeballs into its sockets…

 

“Arghh….AHHH!!!” Jess swiftly shifted her free hand to his Adam’s apple and pushed hard one more time. The trooper suddenly stuck out his tongue and started gasping wildly until blood creeped out and he slide down to the ground.

 

Wasting no time, Jess removed the rest of her restraints and got up from the hideous device. The trooper didn’t appear to move as she gently prodded him but she didn’t think he was fully dead. She took half a second until she stopped panting and felt better before she slowly bent down and removed the Stormtrooper’s armour. Ten minutes later, the trooper was on the table and strapped down. Gingerly raising the E-11 blaster rifle, she fired a stun bolt which definitely ensured the trooper was knocked out unconscious. That won’t keep him there for long, she thought and started moving to the exit. No, wait, she looked at the discarded armour. Another ten minutes later, Jessika was dressed in the white armour. “Pee-you,” she whisphered at the man. “You smooch like a Hutt and stink like one as well.” Jess was only 5’5 and the armour was definitely too big for her. Still, this could be the only way to hide. Muttering a silent good luck to herself, she pressed the release button and exited the chamber.

 

To Be Continued           


	8. Chapter 8

_Please add more reviews thanks!_

 

**Inside the Star Destroyer Finalizer**

 

Good gosh, Jess, thought, if the Stormtrooper himself reeked of foul, his own armour was far worse; it stank to high heaven. But I have to stay in this, she reminded herself, until I get the heck out of here.

 

That was definitely much easier said than done, as she slowly inched her way across the corridor. Jess had, in the course of her time as a Starfighter pilot, received briefings about Imperial Navy and First Order star ships from Intelligence. But such intelligence for her was on the exterior of such starships, not the interior. Jess had also gone through the Survival, Resistance and Escape course that was mandatory for all Starfighter pilots. That most probably taught her how to survive the electro-shock torture not how to break out of a massive Star Destroyer…

 

“Hey you,” a new voice broke her thoughts and Jess nearly collapsed in shock seeing a First Order army captain jabbing his at her. “You! Where’s your partner!”

 

Partner?! The word rang through Jess’ head. “Uh, he went to the head sir. He’ll be…” Jess tried to respond using the most masculine voice. She remembered  

 

“Get to him and ensure you two walk in pairs!!!” The officer screamed. “Who is your duty sergeant? I’ll have him…” Just then the data watch he was wearing beeped rapidly. “Get back and follow regulations, or I’ll make sure your next duty is trash compactor.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Jess raised her weapon in a half-salute then quickly moved off. Spying an access panel nearby she took her chance and luckily found herself in a cleaning closet. Damn, damnit, that was a close one, she thought. Rey, Rey, where are you?

 

 

**A certain Docking Bay, Ord Mantell**

**The same time**

_Rey, Rey, where are you?_ Rey nearly tripped over several hoses and wires as she heard her friend’s voice in her head.

 

 _Jess! How are…where are you! I’m coming to rescue you!_ Rey immediately replied then stopped. Jess, isn’t a Jedi; she can’t…

 

Rey…I’m on a Star Destroyer…Rey… a broken reply like a disrupted radio message replied.

 

 _Jess, I’m sure you’re on the Finalizer…are you ok now? I’m coming for you_ , Rey squeezed her eyes really shut to send that Force message.

 

_Rey…. Hel…_

 

 _Jess, Jess, what’s happening?_ Rey replied. Jess, are you there? Jess! But despite continued messages, there was no reply from the young Starfighter pilot. Jess, hang on dear, I’ll be...

 

“Hey watch it!” A tattooed humanoid cried as he nearly collided into Rey. She mumbled some apologise then snapped back, remembering why she was here. Chewie said this agency provided logistical support to the First Order, the Finalizer exactly. But how to confirm this? Drawing up the blanket she used as a cloak, Rey also channelled the Force to make herself quite invisible as stayed to on side. Several more humanoids appeared but they were conversing in a language she could comprehend. Wait…

 

“…Order wants…batch ready. Shuttle in order?”

 

“Still some more parts…fixed. At least…hour”

 

“Cannot…Kylo…wants the samples in his flagship by…. we go now.”

 

Samples? Rey thought. But they said is right: this cargo, whatever it is, is destined for the Finalizer. But where to hide? After examining the whole docking area, Rey chanced it and dashed into the partially open ramp. Where…she found a side panel and squeezed her frame inside.

 

**Resistance Fleet**

**Edge of the Galaxy**

 

“Bbbeedwopbee?” BB-8 asked for the umpteenth and prodded C-3PO with an extended mechanical arm.

 

“Patience, patience, now here you are,” the protocol droid said, moving aside. The little astromech quickly inserted its data collecting arm and after less than dozen twirls, the droid burst out with a jubilant series of whistles.

 

“Hey…slowly down, calm  down…you said you found Commander Pava?”

 

“aWWWwweessttttweeep!” BB-8 replied, the lights on its head flashing, indicating more data being retrieved.

 

“Wait…stop, you said a secret? What…yes I’ve heard of clones, I’ve lived through the Clone Wars…what special clones? What?! Oh the Force, we’ve go to…” but before the shiny droid complete its sentence, BB-8 had withdrawn its arms and sped out of the computer room, with sparks flying as its circular motor raced at top speed.

 

“Hey wait for me!”

 

**Captain Phasma’s personal quarters**

**Star Destroyer Finalizer**

 

I just can’t get anything right, Captain Phasma slammed her helmet down on the table. Now they want to control training and doctrine formation of my Stormtroopers. Mine, not these cockamanine new ‘super’ Stormtroopers they are literally reproducing by the minute. Might as well call me ‘supporting actress’ Phasma instead of Captain she thought. This isn’t what Palpatine wished for when he created the Empire. This wasn’t… the security buzzer blarred and flashed.

 

“Phasma,” she croaked, the pressure and lethargy showing.

 

“Ma’am, the Resistance prisoner has escaped,” the trooper on the line said.

 

“Sound alert Alpha. Increase patrols especial access to the…TIE fighters. I’ll be in headquarters. Phasma out.” So that petite pilot escaped. Good for her in a way; I didn’t want such a girl to get fried by Ren’s devilish methods. But more work for me, blast it!

 

**On a transport shuttle**

**Nearing the Star Destroyer Finalizer**

 

Damn, I’m like some preserved Corellian meat or some sort, Rey thought as she tried unsuccessfully to use the Force to easy her discomfort. One day, I’m going to invent spaceships and ensure all compartments are wide enough for humans. One day…

 

 _Rey, you are doing great, the Force is with you_ , a familiar voice suddenly jolted her mind.

 

 _Master…Kenobi_!, she responded back.

 

_Rey, I was in the same sort of compartment many decades ago, when I was chasing after the fallen Chosen One._

 

_Master, you mean Darth V…Anakin Skywalker?_

 

_Yes. Rey, don’t worry, you are gifted with the ways of the Force. But again, be mindful the Dark Side can draw you toward pit you can’t get out of._

 

 _Master, how do I find Jess and how do I confront Kylo Ren should I meet him?_ But there was no more answer from Kenobi and a loud thumping noise indicated the shuttle had landed. Listening to the noises, Rey ensured that the crew had finally moved out of the shuttle before she silently eased the door open. She creped quietly across and slid out of a side door. Ok, she told herself, back on the Finalizer again. Jess, I’m here, where are you?

 

To be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the very few who reviewed. I’ve seen pictures of a Star Destroyer/Super Star Destroyer layout online but this is my own description of the Finalizer, however inaccurate it may be.

 **Bridge**  
**Star Destroyer Finalizer**

To be the King of the Galaxy, the sole ruler of all, the master of even the smallest organism, Kylo Ren mused. Vader, no grandpa and Emperor Palpatine almost manage to make this dream come true. Only because of Uncle Luke’s intervention did it fail. Yeah, uncle, mom dad and a bunch of furry creatures thwarted the grand plans on achieve a proper order for the galaxy. Now it’s up to me, to eliminate uncle Luke—sorry uncle but that has to be—and now that wretched scavenger girl from that wasteland planet. Damn her, for thwarting the plan of blowing the meek Resistance! Damn her for injuring me! But now, hopefully this trap will let her…

“Excuse me Mister Ren,” Kylo turned to see the Captain of the Finalizer, who was several inchers shorter, even on heels.

“What did you say?!” Kylo thundered.

“I mean…Master Ren…”

“You have a minute to say one you want then get out of my sight!” Kylo thundered, wishing his mask also expressed his anger. ‘Master Ren’ was much better, though he wished he could be addressed as ‘Ruler Ren’.

“All systems have been completed. But…but we have an alert on. The pilot prisoner has escaped an…”

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Kylo thundered, his mask shaking now. “Where’s that Phasma? I…”

“Easy there, Kylo,” General Hux appeared, pushing the shocked Captain aside. “Phasma and her stormtroopers have responded. That girl will be recaptured in no…”

A sudden chill enveloped Kylo and he literally swayed back and forth and nearly fell into the crew pit below had Hux and the Captain not caught him. “Kylo, are you…” The only response was Kylo pushing everyone aside as he stormed out. Scavenger girl, so you are here, I’ll get you now!!!

**Somewhere inside the Finalizer**   
**The same time**

“Attention, we have an escaped prisoner, most definitely wearing stormtrooper outfit. All units, all units, switch to secure communications…now!” The announcement blared in the radioset of Jess’ ‘borrowed’ suit and then there was a hiss of static. She clicked furiously at the buttons on the intercom unit but every channel was the sound of static. Great, they really do have a secure channel. And there’s hundreds, no thousands of troopers and personnel who are looking for me, despite my masquerade in this smelly uniform. Rey, Rey, where the heck are you?

**Hangar Bay area**   
**The Finalizer**

Rey, Rey, where the heck...those words startled Rey as she creeped behind some boxes. Jess! She cried silently in her mind. Jess! I’m here! Can’t you receive me! Jess? Rey cried through the Force but she received no response. Perhaps…she Rey felt an icy cold chill and collapsed to the ground. What the…it’s Kylo Ren, she thought. But of course he would here, Rey thought. Still, my aim is to find Jess and then get the hell out of here. But… Rey pushed and finally found the strength to get up. Immediately to her right was a hatch and she couldn’t detect anyone beyond it so she headed through. Ok, so now they dimmed the lights; they are expecting my arrival? The corridor in front was rather short and lead to a two-prong fork.

Ah, Rey, thought, you people are testing me. She again reached out Force but now she found her thoughts blocked. Strange, Rey raised her arm up and squeezed her eyes shut but still couldn’t determine which road to take. The buzzing of a nearby droid quickly made her choose the right passage way….

**Another part the Finalizer**   
**The same time**

Ok, I’ve got to get to the hangar bey, Jessika told herself. If I’ve passed the main detention block, that means I have maybe four or five more levels to go? But that was the only Imperial-era Star Destroyers my mom and pop told me about, not a super duper Star Destroyer where everyone is looking for me. Just then, Jess spied an access hatch to an overhead tube. Good place to hide, she thought, but it took her three times before she could pull herself up and…

**Narrow corridor, the Finalizer**

Rey could detect the Force back which gave her some relief but she still couldn’t detect Jess or hear the full message she heard earlier. Actually, Rey thought, it is incredible that Jess could even communicate to me via the Force, as what occurred previously on Ord Mantell. Is Jess a Force-sensitive individual? Then she could join me and training with Master…Rey’s thoughts were interrupted as the whole area plunged into total darkness and the floor beneath gave way. Rey slid down a smooth chute and landed unceremoniously on a grilled surface.

**Chamber, the Finalizer**

“Welcome, Scanvenger Girl, we meet again,” Kylo’s voice boomed through the chamber. Rey immediately traced the source and found herself navigating along a narrow walkway until the eerie shadow of the Dark Jedi was revealed. “Hi traitor,” Rey responded with her loudest voice.

“Who’s the traitor? Yu me your traitor loverboy?” Kylo sneered at her.

“He’s no traitor, he has more guts that you ever have you murderer!” Rey retorted.

“Murder…oh you mean daddy. He’s had to go, he’s a weakling, just like mom, just like you,” Kylo replied.

“Since you’re only good with words, why don’t you tell me where Jess is and let us out of here?” Rey calmly said.

“Jess? Oh that little cutie that we captured. She has a coarse mouth like yours and while she’s lucky to escape, she’ll be unlucky to die at the hands at our cracked troops.”

Rey started to flare up then stopped, remembering Master Luke’s teaching. Don’t let a bit of anger consume you, that would lead to the Dark Side. “Jess will survive,” Rey replied, “while you, you are an insult to the Skywalker family.”

“Insult?! I’m completing what Dark Vader started.”

“Vader, Anakin turned back to the Light Side? Didn’t you learn that?”

“Lies all lies. Only through the Dark Side can there be stability. Why don’t you join me?”

I had enough time reasoning with this asshole, Rey thought, but just as she turned around, she felt her whole body literally boiling and her skin fried simultaneously. As she collapsed to the ground, the young Dark Jedi walked over to examined the results of his Force Lightning. “Young fool,” Kylo cackled, “now you’ll be helpless as I bring you to complete your skills with Snoke.”

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please review past chapters thanks!_

_Cliché line, but not a Empire Strikes Back cliché battle_

 

**Some Chamber**

**The Finalizer**

 

Ow, ow, ow, Jess Pava cried softly as she bumped into the top of the shaft. Even though she wore the borrowed Stormtrooper’s helmet, the young Starfighter pilot still felt the impact. I’m definitely want to get back in the cockpit, she thought. Someone please speed this up so I can get back in my X-Wing…Ok, calm down Jess thought, see a small speck of light ahead. Inching slowly so as not to create much noise from the contact of her armour and the surface of the shaft, she finally reached the gap and heard conversations.

 

“Ma’am, we just can’t find her. There was an officer who spotted a short lone Stormtrooper and on hindsight he…” “Of course that’s the prisoner girl damnit! And of course she’s wearing a Stormtrooper’s uniform!” Jess heard Captain Phasma yell. “I want every squad member to check in and wear identity tags! Then I want every available soldier, no everyone, to start searching, every sector, every room everything until she is found! Get out of my sight!” The junior stormtrooper stumbled backwards and exited out of sight. Jess then saw the silver Stormtrooper captain removed her hood, pour water on her head and burst out swearing. Ok great, Jess thought, one more person who swears besides me. But shit shit, shit, they are closing on me. I have to get the hell out of here. Rey, Rey, where are you?

 

**Another Chamber**

**The Finalizer**

 

Ow, ow, ow Rey cried silently from the intense shock of the Force Lightning. Suddenly, a familiar voice cried out in her mind: _Move, Rey, move!_ Rey suddenly regained her energy and sprang up with the assistance of the Force, catching an overhead being just Kylo was about to prod her with his boot.

 

“Impressive, most impressive,” the dark Jedi commented with a haughty tone. “That’s all Luke taught you? Jumping?”

 

“He taught me much more than you every know,” Rey retorted, “and it’s Master Luke to you.”

 

“The only masters I know are Snoke and Lord Vader,” Kyle commented.

 

“Lord Vader is your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, who brought balance to the Force, he…”

 

“Vader had an vision to rule and bring stability to the Galaxy! He nearly made it if not for Luke…”

 

“I don’t know where you get your facts fr…” Rey’s replied was cut off as she felt her tongue being twisted. In an instant response, she Force-pushed her adversary, sending Kylo tumbling towards the nearby metal frame. “That was really childish of you,” Rey remarked but suddenly moved as laser bolts fired down from automatic blasters above. The firing finally ceased and Kylo was momentarily shocked to see Rey landing several metres in front of him. “You done with your pitiful playroom toys yet? Can I just exit this place with Jess?”

 

“Oh, so you do know your acrobatics,” Kylo continued to taunt her. “You want to see your little pilot girlfriend? You first have to engage me.” His lightsaber was activated, and the sound of the blade and crossguards filled the room.

 

**Shaft**

**The Finalizer**

What now? Jess asked as she saw Phasma replacing her helmet her helmet and then move out of sight but was still clearly in that room. So this Captain Phasma is clearly leading chase to find me. Jess recalled the Resistance intelligence brief about this officer. Strict, stern and always achieving her goals. Well, with one exception, she failed to stop that guy Finn from defecting and she herself got dumped in a trash compartment. Ok, Jess thought, in any other circumstance, that would be a joke and create laughter but this was definitely not the time to fool around. Jess finally made up her mind and crawled forward past the hatch.

 

Suddenly, there was a gust of strong air that blew through the whole tunnel and Jess would have been forced back ha she not held tightly against the sides of the shaft. It wasn’t just chilling air that swept the whole tunnel but air with lots of dust in it. That was Jessika’s weakness dust. She emitted a loud “achoo!” and then suddenly froze as her sneeze was the only sound audible as the wind stopped.

 

**Some Chamber**

**The Finalizer**

 

Two lightsabers clashed against each other, their hissing echoing through the whole chamber. “Ah, I see you no longer trust Skywalker’s tool,” Kylo hissed, as he tried to Force-push the young Jedi backwards.

 

 “I know how to build mine, you mindless fool,” she replied. Rey’s lightsaber was no longer the old Skywalker light-blue saber; it was a dark yellow saber. When Master Luke asked her to chose from the range of crystals he had, she immediately picked the yellow one, as it reminded her of her of the surroundings of Jakkue, the colour of the rising and setting sun, and even nearly the colour of the clothes she wore for nineteen plus years. Rey, don’t taunt him too much, concentrate, feel the Force, she heard Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice in her head. Yes Master, Rey thought as she counted another aggressive swing from Kylo. Kylo was using an aggressive style of Djem So, swinging his lightsaber from above. In contrast, Rey chose a mixture of Form III, Soresu and Form IV, Ataru. Rey had naturally sparred with Luke many times and did admire the elegance of Form V, didn’t think she could manage such a style. Luke had stored some Jedi manuals left over from Master Kenobi so Rey found her knack in mixing the two styles that the elderly

 

“You swing like a Gamorrean guard, girl,” Kylo returned to his mocking tone. “Join me, and I’ll teach you proper Jedi skills.”

 

“I know how to fight properly,” Rey gritted her teeth as she blocked his move and counterattacked, albeit to no avail. “and I know right from wrong, unlike you.”

 

“The true power of the Force can only be found through the Dark Side!” Kylo growled and then with a mighty push, Rey was thrown off the catwalk.

 

To be continued, reviews welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resistance Fleet**

**Edge of the Galaxy**

 

“Hold on, slow down,” Major Brance held at his hand at C-3PO and BB-8 “You are saying the First Order has Clones?”

 

“I’ve heard of Clones before. I was born during the Clone Wars,” Admiral Statura added. “What’s so special about Clones?”

 

“Sir, these Clones are _specialised_ ,” Threepio stressed as BB-8 flashed a set of 3-D images on the screen. “BB-8 here uncovered information that the clones are far superior to the old Clone Troopers fo the past. They grow very fast so within a few hours, they are operationally ready. They aren’t just from on human sample like from that bounty hunter Jango but from various high IQ people. Their intelligence can be modified as they grow and perform, so you can have a Stormtrooper in one battle, an officer the next, a TIE fighter commander after…

 

“Ok, ok droids, I get idea,” Admiral Guich added. “But your charts about these specialised Clones still don’t convince us. Besides, what were you two doing scanning the intelligence system? Who authorised this?”

 

C-3PO looked at the spherical droid and started to shudder internally. “Uh…uh…Adm…” The protocol droid’s sentence was cut off as the communication panel near him flashed. “Yes watch officer?”

 

“Sirs, we’ve detected a non-Resistance starship entering our security zone and we’ve sent fighters to intercept. So far no radio contact…sirs it’s the Millennium Falcon!” Minutes later, the familiar Wookie burst into the conference room and started bawling in its own mother tongue.

 

“Slow down, Chewbacca, slow down,” the golden translator told him. “Attack? Where? Exactly when?” Finally, Chewbacca calmed down and managed to state the impending attack he heard from Bastian and the small details heard. By this time Leia had entered the conference room her eyes perking on hearing the word ‘attack’. “Alright, we’ve gotta react to all this?”

 

“All this? General, this is just skimpy information, hardly any intelligence,” Guich protested. BB-8 whistled a string of protest and highlighted a section of the charts. “Soon sector,” Leia read out. “Never heard of it. Yet this information says the Finalizer and support ships will be retrieving support items for these Clones there.”

 

“General, this is all hersay…”

 

“Gentlemen, we will do something about it. Notify starship and Starfighter commanders!”

 

**A shaft in the Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

When Jessika Pava first joined the armed forces, she underwent orientation and more often than not, she ended up on the losing team and had to undergo forfeits which including crawling through tubes with a time limit. Those forfeits were bearable while this movement through the tunnel certainly wasn’t.

 

With her adrenaline pumping, she crawled as fast as her arms and legs could move as the shouts from the Stormtroopers increased. Then, Bam, Blast, Bam! Laserbolts shot through the underside of the tunnel she was in, causing her to speed up as fast as she could. Suddenly, the tunnel caved in due to the blaster fire and she dropped. Landing on a really hard surface, Jess wasted no time in running as she heard more Stomtroopers yell and fire at her, missing her shoulders and her face by millimetres. Shit, shit shit, scream silently as she ran and then crashed into a panel. “Damnit!” she cried, but luckily, her nose wasn’t broken. A hatch! Jess banged loudly pushed all over until the panel snapped open and Jessika literally fell inside.

 

**Another area of the Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

Rey continued to fall as gravity dragged her down when suddenly she spurted up with the help of the Force and her yellow blade swung in a huge arch, only to clash against Kylo’s fiery red blade.

 

“Such an uncertain and weak revival,” Kylo taunted again as the clashed more with their styles. “How typical of the losing Light Side.”

 

I can’t reason with this narrow-minded asshole, Rey thought a she countered more of his blows. Rey tried to jump up and escape Kylo next swing, but again found some resistance before she found the Force again, thus nearly getting her legs cut off. “You given up yet, Scavenger girl?”

 

“I’m not going to fall for your crap,” Rey said, swinging hard but again missing her desired spot. Something is happening here, why can’t I feel the full strength of the Force? Suddenly, the support panel nearby gave way and struck her at the side. Another panel came seconds later and Rey quickly swung her lightsaber at it, cutting it ino two. Blast it! Kylo was using the typical Sith tactic of Dun Möch of distracting against here.

 

“Aw look at the little Scavenger girl swinging wildly around Kylo laughed almost like a Mynock after biting its prey. “You are such a…” before he could continue his sentence, Rey finally found the Force and pushed Kylo off the platform.

 

**Room**

**The Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

“Who the heck are…” before the First Order Officer could continue his sentence, Jess picked up her ‘borrowed’ E-11 and shot him and the three other individuals immediately. “Damn, the Resistance should be proud of my marksmanship skills,” Jess mumbled, sealing the door. On closer inspection, the other men in the room weren’t officers or non-comms; they were dressed in lab coats. And in the centre of the room were several racks with a doezen large transparent containers in each rack. Each container held some sort of creature suspended in a liquid and as Jess moved closer to inspect them, she saw each creature move. “What the Force?” Jess exclaimed as the creatures suddenly expanded in size. Not waiting for any else, Jess raised her weapon and started blasting at all the tubes, causing the liquid and creatures to spill and scatter over the ground. As she destroyed the last set of containers, she noticed another pungent smell. At first, she thought it was again the odour coming from the helmet she wore and removed it. However, the smell was still present and as she looked around, she realised it was from the liquid and destroyed creatures. Suddenly, she heard loud banging from the hatch.

 

“Hey in there! Open up!”

 

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Come on people, review the story!_

 

**Some room in the Finalizer**

 

The Stormtroopers burst into the room, weapons raised only to see the mess of bodies and spilt liquid. Before the squad leader could utter a word, Jess burst out from the side, fired blindly hen rushed out from the open hatch, sealed it and blasted the controls. Before stopping to see if that completely locked the Stormtroopers in, Jess ran as fast as she could in the armour only to run into another squad.

 

Both the Starfighter pilot and the Stormtroopers stared at each other for a few seconds. Despite wearing the same armour, it was quite obvious that Jess was their target given her height difference and her loose helmet. “Stop…” The words from the leader of the group ended as Jess fired a spray of blaster fire at them and turned back to the direction she went. An expected chorus of cries and rapid blaster bolts were fired in her direction and Jess rapidly moved from side to side to dodge the fire. Cursing even more than before, Jess again pushed with all her might against another panel and found herself in a storage room. She turned to try to lock the hatch but fount that there wasn’t any lock. Please, please, she thought furiously and started sweating rapidly. I don’t want to be re-captured and then placed back in that horrible interrogation device. Damnit, how to secure this…. Jess thoughts turned into a bellowing scream as the floor underneath gave way…

 

**Another section of the Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

Rey jumped down and deactivated her lightsaber. Where the hell did that bastard go? Did I wound him? Rey remembered an old comedy show she used to watch with the passing freighter pilots back in the cantina in Jakku. What was the name of the show? Capsule Alone or something like that. Two intruders had entered a capsule trying to rob it of its valuables but only encountered the traps set by a clever child. Towards the end, the child disappeared across a steel rope and one of the intruders jokingly implied the little boy ‘committed suicide’. Well, this situation isn’t funny nor is my opponent some little boy. Rey again tried to reach out with the Force to sense Kylo but felt resistance. Strange, then she tried talking silently. Master Kenobi, are you there? Master? I need your help.

 

Something is definitely blocking my ability to use the Force. Is it something Kylo has? Master Luke never told me of such an ability, even by Dark Side users. May be it is a device he has. Rey examined her new surroundings. Wait a minute, I’ve seen this before…

 

**Somewhere in the main Resistance headquarters**

**The same time**

 

As soon as General, former Princess of Alderaan Leia Organa’s order was announced, personnel and droids went into overdrive, scurrying back and forth across various passageways, cleaning up Starfighters, refuelling and repairing them, ensuring that turbolasers, ion cannons and other weapon systems were fully charged and basically causing a huge organised chaos. Being a senior commander, Poe Dameron was most definitely the busiest but despite the mounts of official duties his mind still wondered back to the girl he once dated. How were they treating Jess? Did they torture her? How was she holding up?

 

“Heya pal,” Poe spun around to see Finn. “Double check that the proton torpedo system,” he told one of his junior staff officers. “I don’t want Starfighters not to have them loaded nor do I want faulty torpedoes.” As the officer departed Poe hugged his friend. “Hey man, great to see you. Thought you are busy with commando ops?”

 

“Having a break, they think I need a rest. Anyway, I’ve volunteers to help man one of the turbolaser turrets on the smaller frigates. Plus they want to ask me about what I know about Star Destroyer defensive layout.” Finned twist his head around. “Man, we’re going to battle again. Can you feel the excitement and the anxiety at the same time?”

 

“I’m anxious alright. I hope Jess hasn’t been tortured greatly by that asshole Kylo,” Poe replied. “I hope she can hold on.”

 

“I know man, I heard rumours Rey when solo to find her. I’m worried for my gal as well.” Just then Poe noticed Wedge Antilles beckoning him. “Hey, Poe…uh may the Force be with you!”

 

**Another chamber in the Fianlizer**

**The same time**

Jessika Pava screamed as she fell but much to her amazement she didn’t feel a large impact as she collapsed on the ground. That light impact was even more surprising even the armour she wore and the helmet she had on. “Freakin’ Bantha,” she used a light curse, pulling off the smelly helmet and part of the armour. Did I really survive that fall? She patted herself all over but felt no aches or pains or dislocated bones. Jess had always slept her first aid and basic medical courses and barely passed them. She checked herself again but once more felt no injuries. Gosh, Doc Kalonia will be so surprised, Jess thought. She immediately wanted to discard the armour but felt a sudden chill around her. Oh well, I di fall down into the bowels of this blasted Star Destroyer. Jess glanced at her surroundings and saw a series on catwalks ahead. Great, I hate mazes…

 

**A narrow corridor in the Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

I’ve seen this area before…Rey thought then it dawned upon her. It was corridor where Master Luke fought Darth Vader in his first duel on Cloud City! Rey just readied her lightsaber when the attack came out of nowhere. She immediately switched to her mixture of Soersu and Ataru, but found that Kylo was using a far different and more aggressive style. It wasn’t his earlier Form V and Rey soon realised it was Form VII. Worse, it was a combination both Juyo and Vaapad, causing the young female Jedi to sweat even more profusely as she fought defensively and for her life.

 

Kylo applied another Dun Möch action, but just as Rey tried to push the object away with the Force, it changed direction and slammed against a plexiglass panel, immediately changing the air pressure and Rey was sucked out to the next section. That was even narrower but open-aired catwalk and the young Jedi nearly lost her lightsaber and fought for her own life as she fell over the edge but luckily caught onto a support beam. She managed to scramble back up but just after a few steps, the Dark Jedi struck violently again, literally pushing her to the end of the catwalk.

 

**A passageway in the Finalizer**

**The same time**

 

Ok, Jess decided, let’s take this path, nope there’s some construction going ahead. Ok, back the other way, but just as Jess did so, she heard some hissing sounds from her side. Ok, here’s a panel, she thought and it opened for her. Alright,

 

**A narrow walkway in the Finalizer**

 

Kylo used a Force-aided kick to knock Rey firmly flat on the grilled ground and pushed her weapon away. His dazzling red blade was no inches from her face and he snarled. “Don’t you make me destroy you.”

 

“I…not that defeated yet,” she replied but her lethargy was present in her voice. Drawing on the Force, she sensed her saber and it was instantly back in her hand. No sooner had she jumped back up hand Kylo swirled around and his blade struck her right arm, creating a large laceration and even before she could counter, the fiery red blade came down and severed her left leg.

 

To be Continued.

     


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

**A narrow walkway in the Finalizer**

 

Rey screamed an ear-shattering scream but was suddenly cut off. “Young fool, young fool,” Kylo boomed and towered over her. “Now you know the power of the Dark Side!”

 

“I know…you’re…a bast..” Rey tried to get her words out but consumed with lethargy and more with fear, especially from her lost limb and the fiery red lightsaber inches from her face.

 

“Pathetic. Look at you. Who on your light-y side is going to save now? Luke? Yoda? Come with me to the Dark Side and I’ll help you.”

 

“I’ll never join you!”

 

“Really, think again…sister.”

 

SISTER?! Rey’s eyes widen larger than before and her mind was instantly clouded.

 

“Search your feelings Rey, I’m your brot…” A huge blast deafened Rey’s eardrums as a new figure bent down over her. “Rey, Rey, Rey! Oh my gosh!” Jessika cried upon seeing her severed leg. “I can’t believe this!”  Jess immediately fumbled with the Stormtrooper utility belt, hoping to find some sort of emergency medical kit but found nothing. Jess then saw that the lightsaber-ed cut produced no blood loss.

 

“Rey? Are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

“Sister…sister, he’s…brother….” Rey repeated herself over and over again.

 

“Rey? Oh gosh, Rey, you’re in shock.” Jess had seen injuries and death in her past but never a case like this. “Rey, I’ve got to get you up. Can you move?” The young Jedi appeared to understand her friend but still kept mumbling ‘sister’ and ‘brother’ repeatedly. “Rey, you’ve got to tell me if it hurts anywhere,” Jess said, trying to lift her friend up. Jess was naturally not the muscular type or a weight lifter, so it took her several tries before she could lift her close friend up. “Stay with me, Rey, stay with m…”

 

“How touching to see you two together, side by side,” a deep voice interrupted and Jess let out a loud, “OH PLEASE NO!” upon seeing the silver armoured Captain Phasam standing in front of them, her personal weapon raised. “Pl…Please, have mercy,” Jess pleaded, raising one hand while holding on to Rey with one hand.

 

“So ya trying to escape huh?” the disguised voice continued and Jess shivered. She waited for the senior Stormtrooper removed her helmet, revealing a female human with lightish blonde hair with streaks of grey. “I guess you need a guide.”

 

“Wha…t?!” Jess couldn’t believe her ears.

 

“I’m sick of this whole First Order crap. If you want to get out of this tomb and free, follow me.”

 

“But you…you are the key Stormtrooper leader for…”

 

“’Was’, Lieutenant Commander,” Phasma used her rank. “Now shall we how do you lot say it—‘ move your ass’?”

 

Jess still hesitated given what she knew about Phasma and her look. “Alright, suit yourself,” Phasma turned but suddenly Jess called. “Alright, but anything…”

 

“You two might want this,” Phasma tossed over an object and Jess discovered it was a water canteen. She gratefully gulped down half of it then help her the shocked friend drink it. “Thank you,” Jess said, though part of her was still wary of her new found ally.

 

“This way.” The defecting Stormtrooper Captain led them up several ladders and passageways without a soul in sight until they encountered an officer and two other Stormtroopers. “Ah, Captain Phasma,” the officer began, “you found the intruder…wait, why aren’t they restrained? Why is one of in a Stormtroope…” before the officer could complete his sentence, six rapid muted bolts struck each of them twice, ensured they were killed.

 

“Never liked whiny people,” Phasma grunted then turned to a surprised Jess. “Go on, put on one of their helmets since you removed yours. We’ve go to blend…” This time it was Phasma who was cut off as klaxons barred and the Finalizer began to radically turn.

 

**Outside the Finalizer**

**The Same Time**

 

“All Wings report in,” Commander Poe Dameron radioed from his sleek T-70 X-wing, Black One.

 

“Read Leader, standing by,” the main X-Wing group leader reported.

 

“Blue Leader standing by,” The Y-Wing group leader reported. These were eight hastily picked up Y-Wings from the last battle with their shields upgraded.

 

“Green Leader standing by,” The leader of the A-Wing group resonded.

 

“Brown Leader standing by,” this was from ten B-Wings which where flown in from various Resistance-friend star systems.

 

“Lock S-foils into attack position,” Poe ordered but as he said than hordes of TIE fighters, interceptors and bombers swarmed around the Resistance fighters, one Mon Calamari Star Cruiser and two EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates. “Geez, this is worse than the beehives in Naboo!” A Resistance fighter exclaimed.

 

“Cut the chatter, move to attack speed!” Poe ordered.

 

“Squadrons, break through, break through!” Admiral Ackbar ordered from the main cruiser. “Don’t waste too much time with individual fighters; target the Finalizer!” As some Resistance fighter managed to reach the Star Destroyer, Poe suddenly remembered. “Admiral! Jessika and Rey are on board!”

 

**Inside the Finalizer**

 

It probably was an understatement to say that everyone was everywhere at once; it was a huge pandemonium of people and machines. This was a blessing for Jess and Phasma, but Jess was more focused on trying to move with her friend in her arms and adjusting to breathe again through another Stormtrooper helmet.

 

“Hurry, this way!” Phasma cried and Jess literally dragged her still shocked Jedi friend along the passageway. Sudden the dark-clothed figure of General Hux and dozens of Stormtroopers appeared from an opening above. Jess nearly sprained her ankle as she yanked Rey to a side panel to avoid the massive barrage of laser fire.

 

**Outside the Finalizer**

 

“Say again?” Ackbar radioed.

 

“Admiral, Jess…Commander Pava and Rey are on that ship. If we target it, we’ll kill them!”

 

“Commander, we don’t that! But we know we have to destroy them before they further their cloning programme!”

 

“Admiral…” Poe fired and killed three TIE Interceptors in seconds. “We’ll be killing our own! And a…” Poe had to swerve to avoid the turbolaser from a Tector-class Star Destroyer.

 

“General, he has a poin…” Finn added on the intercom before the fire coordinating officer motioned him to focus on his weapons systems.

 

“General Organa, Admiral Ackbar,” Admiral Statura remarked with a pleading tone. “We won’t have another chance at this. We have to destroy this command ship and the rumoured clones.” Leia closed her eyes for a few seconds before saying, “Send this to all commands: Keep you distance from the Finalizer. Target the other ships only.” Statura gave the order but his facial expression indicated dissent.

 

**On board Finalizer**

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Phasma screamed as the blaster fire struck just centimetres from her armour.

 

“Well, you trained these ‘troopers,” Jess commented acidly as she shield Rey with her body.

 

“They aren’t…normal,” the silvery rebellious Stormtrooper Captain said as she returned fire only to receive more shots, one which grazed her leg armour. _Please, please someone block that hatch or something_ , Jess squeezed her eyes thought over and over again and suddenly the blaster fire stopped. “The hatch just dropped. Quick run across! RUN!” Phasma dragged the two Resistance girls and they literally crashed through another hatch and into what was the main hangar bay. Phasma fired several shots, killing two pilots then ran towards an eerie  shuttle.

 

“Come on you two!” She shouted at Jess and Rey.

 

“But..but..that’s…” Jess stammered.

 

“That’s our ride out of here. Yeah, so what if it’s Ren’s shuttle. You a pilot right? You can fly it? Come on unless you want to face those blasters again.” Still bewildered, Jess helped her maimed friend on board. “Look, get it fired up; I’ll take care of her.” Jess hestitated but then spied the pursuing Stormtroopers entering the hangar bay. “Come on!!!”

 

Jess had training on several freighters and Resistance fighters, but never shuttles of this size. Ok, starter switch…got it she ignited the engines just as the Stormtroopers were setting up something. “Hey,” Phasma called, “They’re getting ready…” WHAM! The engines ignited and the Dark Knight’s shuttle blasted out of the hangar bay.

 

Damn, they build these controls for large men or even Wookies, Jess thought as she tried to steady the ship. Suddenly, she spied familiar figures in the viewport. Jess quickly dialled an emergency frequency and radioed, “Resistance fleet, this is Lieutenant Commander Jessika Pava, 98684, authenticate Bravo-Juliet, I say again, this is Lieu..”

 

“Pav…Jess!!! Is that you?!!!” A familiar voice radioed back.

 

“Poe!!!” Jess shrieked with delight upon her senior commander and one-time boyfriend’s voice. “It’s me! We’ve just escaped; we’re in a…we’ve stolen Kylo Ren’s shuttle…” Jess had to make a large turn as TIE fighters fired on her. “Blast it! Poe…sir can you help out?”

 

“Pleasure! All available fighters, follow me!” Soon enough, the shape of Black One was visible through the shuttle’s viewports and Poe and the other pilots destroyed the First Order fighters. “Jess, form up with me, I’ll…”

 

“Commander, we’ve lost a significant number fighters,” a Resistance pilot interrupted. “I don’t think we can stay here any longer.” As if to reinforce that note, two Y-Wings nearlyby exploded.

 

We can do this again, “All fighters, shift to defensive mode only and get back to the Home One ASAP. Break, Jess, follow me.” The young commander did so and soon enough the friendly view of the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser was in sight. As soon as Jess powered down, she ran back to where she left Rey.

 

“Rey? Rey honey, we’re home! Rey?” But the young Jedi was clearly unconscious.

 

“Rey! Oh freakin’ hell!” Jess immediately scooped her up and ran down the ramp. “Quick!” She shouted to the medics. “She’s badly injured and she’s…” Jess saw the surrounding security guards raise their weapons.

 

“No...that Stormtrooper helped me esc….” Jess suddenly collapsed down on the ground.

 

THE END.

 

_And thank you all despite all the meagre reviews. I guess you will be asking:_

  * _Why did Phasma hate the First Order and suddenly defect?_
  * _Why can Jessika sense Rey, hear her thoughts and suddenly be able to close doors? Is Jessika a Jedi?_
  * _What’s with these clones and how does it relate to the First Order’s overall scheme?_
  * _What happened to Kylo? Who initiated that blast?_
  * _And drumroll…Are Rey and Kylo really brother and sister?_



_Answers to these questions will appear in a third story, title still not yet formed. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
